


Crevasse

by Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Chat Noir are the same person but in different bodies, Adrien and Chat Noir just want to bang Marinette, F/M, First Time, Horny Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Horny Marinette, Kinda?, Mentions of double penetration, Multi, No Self-cest, Sexy Times, This is obviously filth but it is a rewritten work of one of my previous works so..., Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, You know what to expect, but no actual DP happens, most definetely nsfw, now we get to have a threesome, one mind two bodies, thank you plot akuma, two guys one gal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei/pseuds/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei
Summary: Could she possibly be his lady? He wasn’t entirely sure yet, but she definetly was ranking first in his list of possible people. So Adrien planned his strategy and decided to carry out his plan.**This a rewritten piece of my previous work, Cleft**
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Crevasse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Word_Devourer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Devourer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cleft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371271) by [Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei/pseuds/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei). 



> Somebody insisted I posted this.  
> Somebody.  
> Not saying any names.  
> Nope.  
> Not at all.

Marinette didn’t know how she had ended up in this situation, nor could she restrain a soft moan at the pair of lips on her neck, the sensation numbing everything else. She tried to turn, and offer some complaint to the mouth’s owner, but before she had the chance, she found herself captured in a long, deep kiss. She would have yelped in surprise, were it not for the pair of hands that had suddenly made contact with her body, exploring her, first tentatively, and then more boldly.

Her eyes, bleared by the intensity of the moment, managed to focus for a second. Electric green eyes stared back at her, hidden in a black mask, and Marinette… Some final bit of resistance finally melted away, and she surrendered, falling into his arms, chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. He took the chance to renew the kiss, pulling her closer. And there, just beneath his arms, was another pair, wrapping around her waist. She could feel the warmth of another body behind her, pressing itself shamelessly against her.

For a second, she barely processed the sensation of the pair of hands slipping past the underside of her shirt, but as they slowly rose, shifting the fabric in the process, she managed to summon forth some weak sense of propriety.

“ _A- Adrien!”_ she hissed, breaking away from the kiss, and turning back to look at him. But Adrien’s smile, gentle, and soft though it was, didn’t seem shaken by the weak protest. His hands continued to shift, tracing soft lines of pleasure across her skin. _“I… Adrien… You know that… That…”_ Her weak imitation of sincerity was silenced as Adrien planted a kiss of his own upon her lips.

Her breath left her as he pulled away, like he’d stolen it himself, but before she’d had a chance to try to recover it, the other pair of hands slipped to match Adrien’s, sliding down, caressing her hips.

“ _Chat!”_ she managed, unable to even _consider_ a proper follow-up to the word.

“ _The two of you… I… Ah…”_ The world was blurring, and the only sounds her mouth seemed willing to make were soft moans.

She gave up on speaking, and tried, somewhere in the part of her mind that was still capable of thinking, to figure out how she’d ended up here.

It was true, of course, that recently, when Chat Noir had come for his midnight visits, they had been more… _heated,_ than they’d been before… And, of course, she _had_ managed to talk to Adrien without becoming a stuttering mess, once or twice, and had even invited him to her home…

But that had been for a school project! She’d _had_ to invite him over; they’d _had_ to work past midnight, and the only night that had worked for both of them had _had_ to be the one where her parents were out of town.

All of _that_ made sense, but the hands roaming her body, slowly working their way to more… _delicate_ places?

 _She hadn’t expected any of that._

As an outside observer would doubtless have been unsurprised to learn, it had started with another Akuma.

For the heroes, it had been an easy enough fight, and the motions of Soulrender’s terrible scythe seemed easy to dodge.

Ladybug had used her Lucky Charm, Chat Noir, his Cataclysm, and for the two of them, everything was lining up perfectly. Ladybug’s makeshift contraption would perfectly interrupt the villain, and the pen, silver beneath the red, and the black spots, would, and did, catch the scythe. All they needed to do was…

In the same instant that Ladybug grabbed the hourglass, which held the Akuma, Soulrender’s scythe cut _straight_ through Chat Noir.

Ladybug screamed, as her partner dropped to the floor, his body intact, but something else seeming to drain from him.

In a frenzy, she smashed the hourglass, and purified the Akuma, the villain disintegrating into just another citizen of Paris.

She spun to her partner, lying there on the ground, and practically slid into a kneeling position next to him.

“ _Chat. Chat!”_

To her surprise, his eyes flickered open, bewildered but strangely, _incredibly,_ alive.

“ _Ladybug?”_

She let out a shuddering breath, and wrapped him in a hug.

“ _Don’t scare me like that.”_

“ _I… Right… Yeah.”_

She pulled back, looked down at her hand, and grimaced. She stood up, casting around for the pen, which had gone flying in the confusion.

But… It seemed to be gone, and she was using up her time.

Well… Soulrender hadn’t done any real _physical_ damage, and Chat… Well. He pushed himself to his feet, and, though a bit dazed, he seemed to be fine.

“ _I’m… I’m fine, yeah. And you’re running out of time.”_

She didn’t want to leave, but the Akuma had been far further afield than usual, and she needed to get home before her time ran out.

As she left, Chat Noir stood, and watched her go.

Then, he staggered, and stood up again.

But he hadn’t fallen.

He bent, grimacing, as his world seemed to fracture. He saw himself, from behind, and, as he turned, he saw himself again… His civilian self. His soul, or part of it, torn away, split off, but still connected.

The sensation of existing in two bodies at once was… Strange. For that matter, he didn’t know whether there even _was_ a second body, or whether it was just… a ghost? A ghost with a physical force? There was twice as much body, yet he didn’t need twice the concentration; he could roam free, at the same time as he sat in class, and his studies didn’t even seem to suffer so much for it. If anything, not having to duck out of class every time an Akuma attacked saved him a great deal of trouble, although...

Of course, finding chances to speak to Plagg were difficult, when the Chat Noir half of him was poorly placed to spent time in the manor. He’d been doing his best with that, though.

Possibly the bigger issue was that, just like his other senses… Pain came through. Every time Chat Noir took the hit for Ladybug, Adrien staggered, gasping as if kicked. Every time he landed too hard, he would wince, letting out an involuntary yelp. It helped, of course, that class was generally paused while Akumas attacked, and the same for his photoshoots, but even so…

But, even outside of Akumas, and the prices that were associated, Adrien still had the distinct pleasure of being able to visit Marinette in the evenings, even when his civilian body was lying at home, dutifully in bed.

It was strange, and somehow all the stranger when he was, in a very real sense, _Adrien_ when he visited her… She was so much more confident around Chat Noir. Utterly unimpressed when he showed off, and somehow, all the more… _interesting_ for that.

It reminded him of Ladybug, and… Well… Maybe he’d let himself get a bit carried away, with some of his visits… And, of course, Ladybug had been uninterested for so long… And, of course, if, by chance, she really _was_ Ladybug…

In the end, the temptation had been too strong for him to resist.

When they arrived at Marinette’s house, Adrien knew that he had to be careful. If he did this wrong, they’d finish the project, and then go immediately to sleep.

He had suggested that Marinette get the materials ready, while he took a shower, and got dressed in his pajamas.

She’d been, well, _surprised,_ by that, but he’d explained that, of course, he’d never been at a slumber party before, and this seemed like the closest he was likely to get.

“ _Oh! Of course. Right.”_

After that, it had barely taken any prodding to get her to match him, and, if his intuition was to be believed, she seemed almost excited by it. As he had taken his place at the desk, and started trying to put their sources into some semblance of order, she had taken her leave, and when she came back, practically steaming from the bath, she was in… Adrien couldn’t quite keep his pulse from accelerating; A pale pink shirt, buttoned, and patterned in cherry blossoms, and a matching set of pants.

Adrien had taken the liberty, back at his home, of preparing most of the assignment in advance, and was able, with little enough work, to draw the pieces together far faster than Marinette had been expecting.

Adrien, drawing on his limited knowledge of such situations, had suggested a movie, which seemed like a reasonable enough slumber party activity.

Marinette had agreed to the idea, and they had retired to the lower level, and she had put on a movie that she assured him was the correct kind of amusingly bad.

They shared the couch, of course, and he didn’t manage to restrain himself for very long from offering to share the blanket with her.

She giggled, turning red, and agreed.

There, close enough that they were almost touching, Adrien tried to forget his plans, for the moment, and just let himself be here. It _was_ his first time at a slumber party, after all…

Soon enough, the movie went ignored, a fit of laughter regarding a particular bit of bad acting spiraling off into jokes and small talk. Marinette, it turned out, liked the rain, but only when she had an umbrella, and Adrien admitted that he wished he could _actually_ try out a proper climbing wall, rather than being restricted to the one in his room.

Eventually, a great distance into the movie, he let his head fall to the side, and onto her shoulder.

She practically jumped, but, as the nerves faded, she smiled, softly, and let him stay.

His hand crept up, and he started running it gently through her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp like Chat Noir had done on occasion. She seemed… Surprised, but not displeased, leaning, after a moment, into the contact.

The credits finally began to roll, and Adrien felt himself shaking with nerves, and anticipation. She was so… Warm… So soft.

“ _I think I’d be able to tell that you knew your way around fashion even if I’d never seen your work…”_ he said, softly.

“Oh?”

“Well… You’ve always been beautiful, but those clothes…” She seemed to tense as his mouth drew close to her ear. _“You’re practically irresistible.”_

Marinette flushed, face turning a bright red, and… _He kissed her._ She froze, cheek feeling strange at the contact, and he repeated the motion, again, _again,_ trailing closer to her lips. He paused, staring at them, and then he looked up, his gaze seeming to pass her eyes, as if he was regarding something deeper. _And his expression._ Scared, and excited, and… Hopeful.

She knew, on some level, that the collar of her shirt had fallen aside, slightly, that one freckled shoulder was visible, and the bare remains of a hickey that Chat Noir had left there. She barely noticed the hissed intake of breath as he saw it.

“ _Adrien… You… Since when?”_

His expression, so hungry, was still so _soft._

“Since…” He swallowed, _“Since I realized how beautiful you are.”_

It felt like her breath had been stolen, and he must have understood her silent request, because he pushed forward again, and this time, his kiss pressed deep against her lips.

Seconds passed, and she felt herself sinking, deeper and deeper, barely able to imagine the outside world…

A sound, close by, pressed her back to reality, and Adrien pulled back as she jolted.

“ _What was-“_ The question was cut off, answered before she’d had a chance to ask it. Chat Noir was standing nearby, a considering expression on his face, and seemingly no inhibitions about intruding.

Marinette’s mind shut down and rebooted, as she tried to comprehend Chat’s sudden appearance.

_He was in her house. He was- He’d seen her. They’d been- He’d-_

“Chat!” she shrieked, mind suddenly locking into gear, as she shot upright. “This isn’t- I- Ahhah, uh-“

Chat just grinned, and lifted his hands in a gesture of peace, and from behind her-

Adrien’s arms, stronger than his peaceful demeanor would have suggested, wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to him. She yelped, and staggered back, suddenly finding herself pressed to his chest, and…

“You… You aren’t mad? I- Neither of you are mad?”

Chat Noir cocked his head, and a smile spread across his features as he stepped up to her.

“As long as _you_ aren’t mad,” he said, kneeling before her, running a thumb along her cheek, “I think the two of us will be just fine.”

His expression was familiar, the same softness as Adrien’s, and there, underneath it, the same excitement; an almost triumphant _hunger._

That had been minutes ago, now, and Marinette could barely remember it at this point, two sets of lips working their way across her, the strength and the strangeness of the sensation conspiring to give the impression that her body had ceased to be, that it was just _Marinette,_ naked before them… metaphorically.

The concept was far _less_ metaphorical for Adrien and Chat Noir, though, both stripped down to their underwear, though for the life of her, she couldn’t have said when they’d had the chance.

“ _I think I should probably warn you…”_ said Adrien _(or was it Chat?)_ pausing momentarily behind her, _“I’m not exactly… experienced.”_

“ _Me… Me neither,”_ she managed, only staying on her feet because of a gentle pressure on her chest, holding her upright, _“but you could have fooled me.”_

“ _Charmer.”_

One of them, _(Chat, if the edge of mask she’d seen was really there,)_ stepped momentarily away, reaching down to a bag that he must have brought himself.

She barely had time to question its presence before Chat returned, pausing as her met her gaze. She had to be a mess, but from the expression on his face, she’d have thought that he was looking at something impossible and exceptional.

A motion of Adrien’s hand made her gasp, and twitch back, her hips pressing back against…

She barely had time to process the sensation or the shape that was pressed into her, when Adrien’s hand slipped up and past her shoulder, pulling gently at her chin. She let her head be turned, and found her face almost touching his. He was so close, but the distance between them… _She had to get closer._

This time, when he kissed her, she could feel the edge of his tongue, slipping gently across her teeth, tickling oddly. Had she been fully in possession of her own thoughts, the sensation would have been strange, and ticklish, but as it was, the only option she could conceive of was to reciprocate, and _harder._ _That_ seemed to surprise him, and his hands, sliding across the soft fabric of her pajamas, _stopped_. Then, after a second, the motion resumed, and the strength of the sensations served, for a moment, to eclipse what little remained of her mind.

She barely noticed Chat step up to her, nor even his hands, working slowly at the buttons on her shirt. It was only as the last button was undone, and cool air struck her now exposed front, that she was recalled to herself, and turned to look.

Chat Noir was staring thoughtfully at her bra, and a finger ran whisperingly close to the wire rimming.

“You know,” he said, voice oddly muddled, even though it had been _Adrien_ who should have been distracted, “as much as I’d hate to deprive you of that lovely, _wonderfully_ soft shirt…” he ran the finger across again, this time over the soft material of the bra itself, “I wouldn’t mind getting this out of the way…”

He looked up at her.

She didn’t trust herself with words. She just nodded.

Chat smiled, and, behind her, Adrien’s hand crept up, fiddling, for a moment, with the hooks.

She swallowed, and fervently hoped that her voice wouldn’t betray her.

“ _So… You want me to keep the shirt on?”_

Chat paused, and then shrugged, stepping back.

“That’s up to you, but… you, covered in cherry blossoms… Well, I wouldn’t mind that.”

She giggled, and there, behind her, was the telltale _click_ as Adrien managed to undo the latch.

Marinette hesitated, and then pulled her arms in, first the left, then the right, slipping them back down the sleeves as she escaped the straps of the bra. It fell away.

There was a moment of silence, as Chat took in the sight; the shirt, hanging open, didn’t hide anything. Even Adrien, behind her as he was, seemed stricken, though he surely couldn’t see anything.

The moment of silence stretched out, unnervingly, _embarrassingly_ long.

“You don’t… You don’t have to _stare_ at them,” she said, pulling the shirt closed, a bit abashed.

“I’m sorry,” said Chat Noir, stepping forward, and placing his hands on her wrists. “I was a bit… smitten.” He put the barest bit of pressure on them, pulling them apart, more a suggestion than a command. She let him do it, continuing the motion herself after he had let go.

Adrien chuckled, the sound, coming from behind her, rumbling through her whole body.

She turned to face him, and found his expression flushed, and oddly soft.

“ _Every time I think I have a handle on you… You outdo yourself again.”_

One of Chat’s fingers traced the outline of a nipple, making her shiver, as Adrien pulled her back into a kiss.

Seconds passed, as Chat’s hands explored the shape of her chest, sliding across, almost massaging the area.

“ _Chat…”_ she managed, and though it was _Adrien_ her face was pressed against, she could feel the smile curl at his lips.

He chuckled again, pulling away, far before _she_ would have, and she was left, for a moment, alone.

She leaned towards him again, looking for more, but before she’d had a chance to, Chat was there, taking his place from the other side.

She stifled a gasp, first at the suddenness of his arrival, and then at Adrien’s hands, which had joined Chat’s at her chest.

And yet, once again, Chat pulled away, and for the next few minutes, Marinette felt only unsatisfied longing; she barely had a chance to kiss one, before he pulled away, and the other took his place, and with a silent, perfect coordination, they alternated, never quite letting her find any satisfaction in the motion.

She was moaning, now, the sound an inarticulate frustration as she was passed between the two of them, and perhaps that was why Chat Noir’s hand…

Marinette practically _jumped_ as his fingers slipped just past the elastic cord of her pants.

“ _I-“_ she said, suddenly breathing hard, “I… Oh… Um… I’m not sure we should be…”

Their hands slowed, for a moment, to a halt.

“We can stop, if you want,” said Adrien, on her right.

“Nobody in this room wants to push you past your limits,” agreed Chat, on her left.

“I… No… Not… _Stopping,”_ the implication, true though it was, that she was enjoying herself, made her flush a brighter red than before, “but… But this is… _Complicated!”_ She took a breath, and collected herself a bit. “You, Chat, I know how you feel about Ladybug, and if… If…”

“Marinette,” said Chat, “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to… If I didn’t want… well, _you.”_

Her ears had to be scarlet by now. She turned to Adrien, the same question plain in her eyes.

He smiled, and nodded.

“Okay, but… But…”

“But?” the two of them said, almost in unison.

“But isn’t this… Complicated? Like, not just because of… Well… There’s _three of us!_ Won’t that get… Y’know… Difficult to… _position?_ ”

“I think we can work around that,” said Adrien.

“And what about… You know…”

There was a long silence.

“Protection?” said Adrien, eventually, the simplicity of the word oddly hollow in the air.

“Yeah! And… _That kind of thing…”_

Chat Noir looked back at the bag he’d brought.

“I think we’ve got that… Well _in hand.”_ At the word, his fingers slid along her arm again. The low register of his voice, coupled with how close he was… Marinette couldn’t help an excited shiver.

“So… If you want this…” said Adrien, his voice almost the perfect match of Chat’s, “there’s nothing stopping you…”

“And, if you don’t,” continued Chat, pausing with the one hand, and placing the other on her back, for a moment, the gesture coming across as purely comforting, “well… Just tell us what you _do_ want. Tell us to _leave,_ if you want. We’ll do it.”

“In a heartbeat,” agreed Adrien.

_She could tell them to leave, if she wanted to._

_She could send Adrien home, ask Chat Noir to take him back, and then go upstairs, lock the trap door, and sleep the night away, if she wanted to._

_And, if she did this, then tomorrow, she couldn’t…_ not _have done it._

_But if she did… Adrien, her longtime crush, and Chat Noir, who… Oh…_

_It was too good an offer to pass up._

She nodded, mutely.

Adrien chuckled.

“ _You have to say it.”_

She nodded, again, and mustered her will to speak.

“ _Go ahead. Do… What you want to.”_

There was a shared sigh, relief, possibly, and then they were upon her.

She had thought, before, that she had understood what they were capable of, but it seemed they had been holding back. Her whole body was washed in the strange sensations; soft touches that could almost have been her imagination, or gentle kisses, placed seemingly at random, sometimes even accompanied by the tickling flick of a tongue, or the strange, exciting sensation of teeth, never quite biting down hard enough to truly hurt.

She let herself be lost in the sensations until something pulled her back to reality. In this case, that something was the sensation of Adrien’s finger, tracing a line down her thigh.

She looked down, to the sight of him almost between her legs, one finger toying with the waistband of her pants.

He looked up, smiling at her like he was looking at an angel.

“ _It’s still not too late to back out,”_ said Chat.

“Shall I?” said Adrien, the finger hooking, and _catching_ , in the elastic.

She nodded, and Adrien _pulled,_ catching the panties underneath as he did so.

She shivered, both at the cool air suddenly toying at her, and at the exposure, her skin suddenly covered in goosebumps.

There was a long moment of silence, as Adrien stared, for a second. Then, he shook his head, and straightened up.

For a second, she half expected him to offer some expression of distaste, but…

“You know, Marinette, I’ve seen a lot of you, now…” He paused, almost too long, and finished softly, _“I don’t think there’s an inch of you that’s anything less than perfect.”_

And then, as he pushed forward, before she’d even had a chance to react to the words, his kissing driving her to senselessness, and she could forget how little she was still wearing.

Or… _Almost_ forget how little she was wearing.

Chat Noir’s hand, roaming as it was, found its way to her inner thigh, and she couldn’t help tensing. He stopped, instantly.

“ _If you don’t want me to…”_ he said, and Adrien paused in his otherwise relentless offensive to let her shake her head.

“ _Keep going.”_

It made her thighs twitch, but she wouldn’t have traded the steady motion of his fingers for anything, unless it be the kissing, which Adrien had continued.

Eventually, they had to pull apart, if for no other reason than to breathe, and Chat’s hand finally arrived where she’d known it was going to.

The sensation was, at first, strange. He felt around, seemingly trying to get a handle on what he was feeling. As she was slowly recovering her breath, he took the opportunity to run a single long stroke of his finger across the area, and she practically jumped, letting out a soft, wordless sound. The sensation that thrummed through her was familiar, but strange, coming from someone else’s hand. He repeated the motion a few more times, and her breathing, which she’d carefully drawn back to her, began to tremble again. She brought her hands up, clasping her arms around Adrien, and gripping tight to his hair. She couldn’t quite muster up the control to kiss him again, and he seemed content to watch her, for now.

Chat, emboldened by his success, explored just a bit further, finger tracing out the area, before happening upon-

She let out a moan, fingers gripping tighter in Adrien’s hair, face buried deep in his shoulder.

“ _I guess I found somewhere you’re sensitive,”_ said Chat, and she could _hear_ the smug grin on his face.

“ _Shut up,”_ she said, the words coming out thoughtlessly, and muffled, some hollow imitation of her normal unimpressed response, _“you’re dumb, and you’re stupid, and you should shut uuhhaa~”_

“ _What was that?”_ Chat said, repeating the motion.

“ _I saaaii~~d”_ she managed, _“that you’re… You… Oh~”_

The two of them chuckled, as Chat Noir continued making that same motion with his finger.

She couldn’t seem to form words, an issue made worse as Adrien started kissing her again, seemingly wherever he felt like it. She was sure that there was going to be a faint bite mark on her collarbone when this was done…

And Chat…

She seemed powerless to keep herself silent as Chat brought his other hand up, just next to the first one. Slowly, almost tentatively, he slipped a finger inside her, clearly trying not to hurt her. ‘Tentative’ though, was the last thing Marinette wanted. She didn’t know which she was going to scream from first, pleasure or frustration. His care was commendable, but-

As if hearing the complaint, Chat quickened the motion, and she felt her legs go weak. Her mouth was ajar, and would have been even without Adrien there. There was a pressure building, deep inside her, and though Adrien was muffling the sounds, her mouth, her vocal chords, _both_ seemed hell-bent on betraying her, making wordless mewls of pleasure, or groans that, another time, might have been signs of deep pain. Both, though, seemed to grasp that right now, this wasn’t pain. Chat, spurred on again, moved even faster than before, and Adrien pulled away, letting the sounds ring out into the room.

The pressure was almost unbearable, now, and her head fell back, her body only supported by Adrien’s arms.

“ _I- Ah~”_ The sounds were coming out halfway between a groan and a scream, now, as she tried to offer some warning of what was probably about to happen.

“ _Marinette,”_ said Adrien, his voice only barely making it’s way into her mind, _“It’s okay. You can let go.”_

_Let go._

_Let…_

She practically _screamed,_ body wracked both by trembling, shuddering convulsions, and raw pleasure.

Everything was hazy, for a moment, and she didn’t notice Chat pulling away from her, or Adrien, laying her gently down, against the couch.

All she knew was that, moments later, when she finally remembered that there was a girl named Marinette, and that that girl was her, she was reclined, pressed up against soft pillows, and very comfortable.

“Are you alright?” asked… Adrien?

“I’m… Amazing,” she said, the words coming out softly.

“Tired?” asked the other.

“I mean… No. No, not really.”

“Hm,” came the pleased response. “So… If you had to pick one of us… Just… One of us _first,_ let’s say… Which would it be?”

She frowned, and her eyes slowly drifted open.

“What kind of a question is…”

She blinked, realizing why they were asking, _how they’d meant it._

They were both naked. _Fully_ naked.

Her eyes widened, and she pulled her head back, staring resolutely at the ceiling.

Neither of them could quite restrain their laughter.

“That’s a very bashful response, considering what just happened,” said Chat, still barely visible in her peripheral vision.

“W- Well…! I… I wasn’t expecting it!”

“Weren’t you the one asking about protection?” asked Adrien.

“I mean… I… I’d kind of forgotten,” she admitted, still staring upwards “in all the… excitement.”

They laughed, and this time she joined in.

“If you’re not interested tonight,” said Adrien, “or… Well, _ever…"_

“I… No. Just… You wanted me to… Choose, right?”

“Well… Unless you want us to try to figure out how to do three people before we know how to do two,” said Chat, with a cheeky grin.

“Hhhaa,” said Marinette, the mental image rising, for a moment, in her head.

She cleared her mind, and looked down.

It took her some effort not to instantly look away, to remind herself that _neither_ of them took any issue with her looking, but…

“Now, I’m not exactly a connoisseur,” said Chat, looking over at Adrien, “but… Well, I don’t think either of us is… _disappointing?_ Right?”

“I- I’ve been told that size doesn’t matter as much as you’d think,” said Marinette, eyes flicking between the two of them, “but… No. I don’t think disappointing would be the right word.” The words, which would have been unthinkable to say mere minutes ago, flowed easily, now, the rush of dopamine loosening her tongue.

There was a second of silence.

“Any conclusions?”

She shrugged, helplessly.

“How am I supposed to pick?”

They looked at each other, and grinned, in unison.

“Well then, I guess we’re going with the ‘surprise me’ option,” said Chat. “How about…”

Adrien reached down, and lifted her up, causing her to squeak in surprise. She grabbed onto him for balance as he maneuvered her onto him, letting her straddle him, sitting on his lap, lifted up by his arms. She tried to avoid looking down, letting her gaze match his, soft as it always was, but she could still feel the warm, gentle pressure between her legs.

“Comfortable?” came Chat’s voice, so close behind her that she couldn’t help shivering.

She nodded, silently, and there was a _ripping_ noise behind her. She looked behind her, to the sight of Chat Noir holding a what had to be a condom. She turned back to Adrien, and, a second later, felt the soft motion of Chat’s hands, as he put it carefully on Adrien.

“It’s probably for the best you turned back around,” he said, “I don’t think there’s any way to put one of these on that looks attractive.”

The strange, nervous tension _broke,_ and she let out an involuntary giggle.

A second more passed, and Chat Noir stepped back.

“Alright… and that should be good. Are you ready?”

She paused, and nodded.

“Then here we go,” said Adrien, and with a slow, careful force, he pushed her backwards a bit more, and felt a light pressure, probably one of his fingers making sure he ended up where he wanted to be, and…

She was sinking, achingly slowly.

Adrien’s breathing shook, and Marinette couldn’t tell if it was from the effort of easing her down, or from the sensation he was experiencing; if it was anything like what she was feeling, then she didn’t blame him.

“It doesn’t hurt, right?”

She let out a weak chuckle, and shook her head.

Hurt was the wrong word entirely; on the contrary, it felt… Amazing.

Slowly, she sank down, until to an outside viewer, she might just have been sitting on his lap, dropping the last bit in a single motion that drew a moan from both of them, and, though she didn’t register it, from Chat Noir.

Marinette paused, and looked at Adrien. He was blinking, seemingly dazed.

A second passed, and then two, as he tried and failed to get ahold of himself.

She reached out her hand, and ran a thumb along his cheekbone.

“Adrien?”

His eyes snapped to her, and he seemed to remember where he was, what he was supposed to be doing. He nodded, letting his eyes go closed, as he shifted his hips underneath her.

A pause, and then, he nodded, slowly, and _again._

_Again._

_Again._

After a few, the motion began to come with a certain regularity, and Marinette found that same haze rising in her mind again, a hum of pleasure escaping her each time. She matched the motion in reverse, pushing down when he pushed up, and a twin set of pleased groans sounded.

It didn’t take long for Adrien to quicken his pace, or for Chat’s hands to find her hips, or, from there, to roam, one upwards to her breast, and the other downwards, to the same spot she’d found so pleasant earlier. Adrien, for his part, matched him, one hand coming up to, slipping under her shirt, running down the side of her chest, and the other holding tight to her hip, keeping her well supported. When one particularly wild motion brought her close, he managed to catch her with a kiss, and, unable to help herself, she’d leaned forward letting him kiss her into sweet oblivion.

It didn’t last long, of course; Adrien was hardly experienced enough to hold out for more than a few minutes. His breathing was belabored, but what pushed him over the edge was Marinette’s expression, fractured and thoughtless, as she let out another scream, body convulsing around him. He couldn’t help himself, and Adrien and Chat Noir, at the same time, let out yells of their own.

Marinette barely registered, at first, that Chat Noir had even made a sound, but she _did_ register the sensation of something… warm? She reached up a hand to the back of her neck, and found something… Sticky. She traced the hand back down, and… It had gotten on the shirt, as well.

She felt the blush press its way through the haze, as she processed what must have just happened.

“I- I’m so sorry,” said Chat, flustered for what had to be one of the first times since she’d known him. “I didn’t realize that… I didn’t think I would…” He cast about, frantically, and grabbed a tissue from a box on the coffee table.

She giggled, not quite able to even be mad about the shirt.

“Don’t worry about it, Kitty.”

A minute passed, maybe two, and she maneuvered herself off of Adrien. He leaned back, and, after a bit, left to dispose of the condom, as Chat painstakingly cleaned her off.

And _now_ what? Did she offer them tea? Ask if anyone was thirsty? _She_ was thirsty. Did she ask Chat to grab some water? Or… Well, no, a good host...

Chat chuckled, behind her.

She turned, a bit, so she could catch him in her peripheral vision.

“So…” he said, “remind me. When do your parents get home?”

“Ah… Tomorrow evening.”

“And, if I recall, Adrien’s ride should be here by noon, at the earliest…”

Marinette nodded, slowly.

Chat grinned. “Well then… Continue in the morning, maybe?”

She giggled.

“In the meantime, I think I’d be more than happy just to stay close to you, for the night… I get the feeling Adrien feels the same.” 

It was an early morning for them, and by the time her visitors left, Marinette had discovered just how inventive they could be. Needing significantly less time dedicated to making sure she was okay, they managed to tear her composure to pieces in a dozen different ways, including a few Marinette had always assumed were made up, or were the purview of the desperate. Yet, when they suggested them, the only desperation Marinette felt was to _try._

Strange though it was that Chat Noir had been so well prepared, or that he had apparently planned this with Adrien, Marinette felt more surprised, than anything; there had been no coercion, and no malice, she was sure of that.

And, as she lay there, the sun shining through the window just before noon, Adrien in one arm, Chat in the other, both sprawled across her, all three of them exhausted and aching, she felt… safe.

Chat rolled over, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

In a few minutes, Adrien’s phone would probably ring, alerting them to the fact that he needed to get to his ride, but for now, there was nothing more that Marinette could have asked for than to stay here, just as she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for rewritting this mess and making me suffer from further embarassment in horny jail!  
> Anyway tis I gift upon you, beautiful can of ham.


End file.
